potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Missions
Removing level-range categories from top level? I suggest that we remove all mission sub-sub-categories (i.e. those for specific level-ranges per nation) from the top-level mission category. The mission page is getting a bit cluttered with sub-categories already; and that will only get worse - once we have the full 10 level ranges for each nation, that'll give us 47 sub-categories on the mission page: 3 special (bounty, career, rp missions) + 4 nation categories + 40 nation sub-categories. I think it's enough that the level-ranges are accessible in the nation categories -- Ailar 16:47, 17 February 2008 (CET) :I went ahead and implemented it like this. Also added a little note on the category page about it. Let me know what you think -- Ailar 09:09, 18 February 2008 (CET) :: Looks good to me. --Mopster 09:44, 18 February 2008 (CET) City categories I think that sorting quests by cities (city of the quest giver) could be interesting. Anyone else think it's a good idea?--Psykobob 26 January 2008 : It could be a good idea to add city subcategories to this list. They'll probably need to be added manually, since missions can be available for different nations and thus different cities. Which might be a bit harder to automise(sp?). --Mopster 00:45, 27 January 2008 (CET) Sort keys We could fix the sorting of all subcats with numbers by using sort keyshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Category#Sort_key. See http://www.potbswiki.com/index.php?title=Category:Ships_-_Levels_6-10&action=edit for an example. --Lord Alderaan 16:30, 21 December 2007 (CET) : We could and we should. --Mopster 16:34, 21 December 2007 (CET) :: Okay, done. Only for the missions 01-05 and 06-10 though, the rest should get sorted correctly anyway -- Ailar 16:41, 17 February 2008 (CET) On that note, I noticed that the Spanish Mission sub-category seemed to have vanished from the Mission page. In reality, it just got pushed to the second page because the sub-categories use the same default sort key than the single entries to the main category. Since that might be a bit confusing, I've added a sort key to each sub-category (simply a blank before the name) to force them to be displayed on the first page.--Ailar 12:24, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Some way to search for missions that affect a particular reputation would be really useful - Arkenor :Hmm, that would mean adding some sub-categories to the missions category (or one generic Reputation-Gain category, and sub-categories for each faction to that one). Only thing is, you'd need to add a mission to the correct category manually when you add the article (not sure if that could be easily done with a Bot). But it's probably useful additional info to have -- Ailar 06:52, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :: I could also generate overview or listings of all missions sorted by reputation gain using the bot if the reputation changes are written down in a standardized (or templated) fashion. --Lord Alderaan 13:44, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::I've always used Faction: Gain xx points in the mission template. The one slight exception to that are the career missions, which give you different faction depending on your nation. There, you might see something like National Navy: Gain xx points (to use NO career missions as an example). -- Ailar 15:20, 26 February 2008 (UTC) General Question Is there a way to know what level a quest is in-game? :Theoretically, yes. You'd need to check at which level exactly a given NPC starts to offer you a certain quest. But that's hardly practical... I just use the average or highest difficulty level of the opponents in the mission as a general guideline.-- Ailar 10:58, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :: Another way would be to see at what level you yourself can take this mission and compare it to the wiki, if yours is lower, edit the wiki. The level on the wiki should be the minimum level required to accept the mission. The recommended level might be a useful information in the mission notes, but let's keep the minimum required level in the infobox. --Mopster 11:06, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Farmable Missions What do you think about adding a Farmable Missions category? Here we could list missions that may be best left unfinished so they can be repeated because they are particularly good for certain kinds of ships or certain kinds of loot? Allomein 20:21, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Allomein : Sounds good. Make sure you explain what farming is exactly and how it is best done (which difficulty?, Fail better then Cancel?, etc., etc.) in the Category article. And add Farming sections to the individual farm missions with what kinda farming the mission in is good for (Royals, other pennants/commendations/pennons, experience, exceptional outfitting, doubloons, etc). --Lord Alderaan 08:12, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Mission level listings When inserting the level into a mission page, are we supposed to go by the level listed in-game? Some missions have a different level listed, possibly the level at which the mission becomes available. Quizzical 04:52, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, those would simply be old (and wrong) entries. Before they revamped the game's GUI to (among other things) show the level in the mission journal, we could only guess. Easy for swashbuckling missions, but mostly not so evident for sea missions. So if you find any articles here where the level listed differs from what's shown, feel free to correct them. Thanks :) --Ailar 05:23, 23 August 2008 (UTC)